The Sound of a Wonderful Life
by lemacd
Summary: "You've been given a very rare gift, Maria. To see what things would be like if you never went to the villa in the first place." My contribution for the proboards May prompt.
1. Chapter 1

The Sound of a Wonderful Life

Maria didn't want to go back.

The first time she was sent to the Von Trapp villa was bad enough, but at least she could find courage and confidence in the fact that she would return to the abbey at the end of the summer, back to the only place she ever felt safe and at peace. And courage and confidence served her well, until she came running back in the dead of night.

She had been frightened and scared. Suddenly everything she thought she wanted no longer seemed right. She wasn't the person she thought she was. She ran back to the abbey hoping all the doubt would go away, that she would forget the things she felt when she was with them... when she was with him.

The high walls of Nonnberg could keep out a lot of things, but he... somehow _he_ got in. He snuck in through her thoughts and dreams. He waited for her to pray so he could appear behind her eyelids, smiling at her with his piercing blue eyes. Every part of her body would betray her when it happened. Her heart would race, her knees would grow weak and her lungs could barely fill with enough air to breathe. And her face... oh, how she hated how easily she would flush at the mere thought of him! It was if she had been infected with some wretched disease only he was so lovely to think about.

Oh, it was awful! It was wonderful! It was enough to drive a poor girl mad! And now she had to go back and face him again.

And no matter what may happen at the Trapp villa, she was sure she could never go back to the life she thought she wanted more than anything. Too much had changed.

How could she let this happen? How could she let herself get so distracted from God's task and by a man, no less? A few short months ago she knew what she wanted and now it was all falling away.

Maria dropped her bag and guitar on the ground, checked her pocket for the bus fare the abbess gave her, and flopped down onto the bus stop bench in frustration. The sky seemed extra sunny. It was just the kind of day that would lure her away from her duties for an afternoon on her mountain.

 _I wish I was there right now_ , she thought to herself. _In fact, I wish I was anywhere but here. Maybe I should run away, somewhere he can't haunt me. A place where nothing can make me think of him or have anything to do with him. Ever again._

"You don't want to do that, my dear. So many people would worry about you," said a woman as she sat down next to her. Maria looked around, sure that the woman must have been speaking to someone else. They were the only two people waiting for the bus.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, you don't want to do that," the woman repeated, smiling. She was a kind looking woman, elderly but spry. Her attire made her look like she stepped out of a Dickens novel, something Maria would have found endearing any other time, but at the moment it just seemed strange.

"Are you talking to me? What don't I want to do?"

"You don't want to run away, Maria. You were thinking about it, weren't you? You don't really want to, though. It would make so many people worried." The woman's eyes twinkled as she spoke. "Nothing is ever solved by running away. You've got to face your problems."

"Did the Reverend Mother send you? That sounds like something she would say," Maria answered flatly. Her forehead creased as she thought about the woman's words. "How do you know what I was thinking? And how did you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot about you, my dear," the woman answered with a laugh. "Everything, in fact. I've watched you grow up." Maria tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Normally she enjoyed riddles but her mind was tired of thinking. She had spent so much of the last few days doing nothing else.

"Look, I don't know who you are-"

"Clarisse Oddbody, ASC."

"Clarisse…"

"Oddbody. ASC."

"ASC?"

"Angel Second Class."

Maria stared at her for a few seconds. It had to be a joke. "Angel? You're an angel? I mean, of course you are."

"That's right, but not just any angel. I'm your angel. Your guardian angel." Clarisse mentioned it with pride, as though she had picked Maria for her very own, despite the look of skepticism that met her.

"Ha, then where are your wings?"

"Haven't got them yet. That's what makes me Second class. But you're going to help me get them."

"Right," Maria muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Well, Clarisse, you seem like a lovely person and I don't wish to be rude but would you mind if we just waited for the bus without any more conversation? I would like to make it to Aigen with my sanity in one piece."

"But I was sent to help you!"

"Ah, so the Reverend Mother did send you."

"Oh, no. My orders came from much higher up."

Maria turned to look at her and let out a short laugh. "Now you are joking."

"Oh, no Maria," Clarisse shook her head. "This is quite serious. You were about to make a big mistake. I had to stop you. And I did."

"Did what?"

"I stopped you from running away. I mean, you just said you're going to Aigen, back to the Von Trapps. Isn't that right?" Maria's mouth dropped as she stared at Clarisse. She was starting to feel quite uneasy about this woman.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game this is, but it is getting very tiresome. Yes, I am going to the Trapp villa," Maria stated quite plainly, but then her face fell and her voice became quiet. "But to be honest, I'm not so sure I should. The truth is that I wish I had never gone there in the first place." Clarisse shook her head sadly.

"Oh dear. I'm never going to get my wings with that attitude." She put a finger to her lips and twisted her face in deep contemplation. "But maybe…" She looked to heaven and giggled. She stood up and put out her hand. "Come, Maria. You better follow me if you don't want to get wet."

"Excuse me?"

"It's going to rain," Clarisse explained as she headed away from the bench toward the shelter of a shop front awning. "You better hurry."

"What rain? There isn't a cloud in the-" The deluge hit before Maria could even finish her sentence. She grabbed her things and bolted for the awning where Clarisse stood waiting with a playful grin.

"I told you to hurry," she laughed. "Oh well, a little rain never hurt anybody."

"A little rain? Where did it come from? I never saw the sky get dark!" Maria had to shout to be heard over the sound of the raindrops pelting the pavement.

"What did you expect? You said it would have been better if you never went to the villa," Clarisse reasoned. "You touched a lot of lives by going, Maria. You just don't realize how different it would be if it were true. You've been given a very rare gift, Maria. To see what things would be like if you never went to the villa in the first place."

Maria pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache forming behind her eyes. "You are talking nonsense. I _did_ go to the villa."

"No, you didn't. You got your wish. That's why it's raining."

Maria scowled as she watched the rain pour, gathering in torrents that rushed into puddles and flooded the gutters. Just then the jangling bells of the shop door as one of its patrons stepped outside. Clarisse made a strange cooing sound and clapped her hands, earning her a strange look from the man who quickly opened his umbrella and went on his way.

"Did you hear that?" Clarisse asked, pointing toward the door when Maria shook her head. "The bells! Every time a bells rings an angel gets his wings! Or her wings, I suppose. I do hope it was someone I know."

Maria shook her head, so sure she was dreaming and only needed to wake up. "This isn't real. This cannot be happening. You distracted me, that's what happened. You and your funny clothes and talk of guardian angels. I never saw the clouds, never heard the thunder in the distance. That is what happened."

"Oh, no, no. Think about it, Maria. What is today?"

"Thursday," Maria answered with a sigh.

"Yes, that's right. And what were you going to do on Thursday?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maria mumbled impatiently.

"Think, my dear. Think! If you hadn't left the night of the party, what were you going to do today? Don't you remember?"

"Well, just let me think for a minute," Maria said tersely. "Thursday… oh, yes. I was going to take the children for a picnic. It was going to be their reward for singing at the party." Clarisse gave her a knowing nod, but she was still clueless. "So what? I would have been stuck on a mountain with seven children in the pouring rain."

"You never went to the villa in the first place. You never made plans for a picnic. Don't you see?"

"I _did_ go to the villa," Maria maintained with growing annoyance. "And obviously I _don't_ see."

"Do you remember what you told the children to do? You told them to pray for a nice day."

"Yes, so?"

"Well, you _never_ went to the villa, you _never_ made plans for a picnic and the children _never_ prayed for a nice day. So… rain! And lots of it, I should say."

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard," Maria mumbled under her breath as she looked at the skies for any sign that the rain would stop.

"What kind of talk is that?" Clarisse chided. "Don't you believe in prayer?"

"Of course, but-"

"But only for the big things, never for the small things," Clarisse said with a sigh. "You're not alone. A lot of people never notice the small answers to prayer." Maria couldn't really argue the point. There was a time when she found so much joy in the small answers to prayer, but lately her prayers were too laden with big problems that she stopped being very thankful.

Still, none of that meant she was to blame for the weather. It was ludicrous. She did go to the villa, that was for certain. She didn't know who this Clarisse person was or how she knew these things about her, but she refused to believe she was an angel.

"You're skeptical," the older woman said, reading Maria's mind. "No matter. You'll find out that it's true soon enough. Right now we have to figure out how to get you to Aigen."

Maria laughed. "I plan to take the bus. If you're an angel, you can just fly there."

"I can't fly," Clarisse reminded Maria insistently. "I haven't got my wings yet. Incidentally, if you check your pockets, you'll find the bus fare gone."

Maria rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. "The Reverend Mother gave it to me and I put it here so I wouldn't-" It was gone! She double checked, and then looked around the ground to see if it had fallen out.

"I had bus fare. It was in my pocket. In fact, I double checked right before…" She didn't finish the thought. Instead she stared dumbfounded at Clarisse.

"Why would the Reverend Mother give you bus fare to return to a place you never went to in the first place?" Clarisse was starting to sound a little frustrated. "Really, Maria, you need to start thinking differently or we'll get nowhere, not even Aigen." Maria frowned. She sighed and hugged her things closer to her body. This day was going quickly from bad to worse.

Finally the rain began to let up and within a few minutes, the sun even began to peek out from the clouds being pushed across the sky by the light breeze. When it seemed safe enough to venture out from under cover, Maria began walking. Clarisse followed along, chattering merrily about how excited she was to be on any mission considering her track record as an angel was not very good.

"Of course," Maria said wryly. "An incompetent guardian angel. I wouldn't expect any different."

"Now, there's no need to be unkind," Clarisse reproached, though she didn't seem too hurt. Maria apologized before the pair slipped into an understanding of silence for the rest of the journey toward Aigen.

 _TBC..._

 **A/N: I actually started this story a couple years ago and it just lost steam. I pulled it out for the May prompt, worked the entire story out in my head and have completed about two and half chapters of it. It's probably stupid to start posting yet another story but hey... livin' life on the edge.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Sound of Music' or 'It's a Wonderful Life' or the characters. Written for fun, not profit. I do own the character of Clarisse, a name I chose because it seemed like a nice variation of Clarence, the angel from IAWL. Not Julie's character from 'Princess Diaries'. Just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TSOM or**_ **'** ** _It's a Wonderful Life_ '. _This is just for fun._**

Maria and Clarisse reached the villa shortly after the lunch hour. Maria tried to keep her thoughts on the children for most of the trip lest she lose her nerve and turn back. She hoped with all her heart that they would be glad to see her, but she couldn't be totally sure. She did leave without saying goodbye, after all, and if it hurt them half as much as it hurt her, they might not be quick to forgive.

"You need to be prepared," Clarisse whispered as she gazed upon the mansion that loomed beyond the gate. She could tell that Maria still didn't believe her nor did she understand the full implication of her wish. "Things won't be the way you remember it. They won't know you and I dare say you won't really know them, either."

"You're not helping me feel less nervous, you know," Maria muttered, not bothering to turn and look at her. "Besides, how different can it be?" She forced her hand to open the gate and prodded her feet to move forward. "How am I going to explain you?" she asked. She looked back briefly only to find her companion had vanished. She turned in place searching for the old woman but she was nowhere to be seen. "I guess that solves one problem."

She rang the bell and waited just as she did months earlier. Maria was convinced that Franz never really liked her very much and wasn't particularly looking forward to dealing with the butler. Still, she would have to go through him if she had any hope of seeing the family and explaining her sudden departure after the party.

Franz seemed a bit surprised to see her, but he treated her no different than the first time she came. The only strange moment was when he muttered something about not expecting her for another day, but she just ignored it and waited as instructed, obediently this time. She had to admit to herself it was only because she knew the house quite thoroughly, more proof to herself that Clarisse was crazy to insist she had never been there before.

After an oddly long amount of time, the Captain finally made his appearance. He looked rather tired and quite cross. Figuring he was still sore that she had run away without good explanation, Maria started to open her mouth to defend herself, but it was soon clear that he was not cross with her as Baroness Schraeder appeared on his heels.

"You know I'm right, Georg," the woman said to him in a strained whisper as she passed him and headed toward the stairs. "This matter is not resolved." He shot her a tiresome look, but did not say anything in response. Maria couldn't remember seeing either of them like this with each other. The baroness turned her face toward Maria and gave her a scrutinizing looking over.

"Good afternoon, Baroness," Maria chirped, eliciting a queer smile from the woman. The baroness turned to Georg and shook her head in amusement.

"Well, this one sure is different. You are a desperate man, Georg. Those children will eat her alive. You'll see I'm right. About everything." She turned and made her way up the stairs with a stride that only reinforced that she meant every word. Maria could make no sense of it. She turned her attention back to the Captain.

"Hello, Captain," Maria said, trying to reset the situation and explain before he could express whatever he thought about the matter of her return.

"Fraulein, you'll have to forgive how unprepared we are for your arrival, but we weren't expecting you until tomorrow." He didn't bother to acknowledge her greeting or even look directly at her. He was too busy following the sound of the baroness as she strolled to her bedroom and slammed her door shut.

"Really? Well, that's quite alright, sir."

"It's just that discipline is the number one rule in this house. I fear you may have the wrong impression."

"I understand, I really do," she answered. There was a familiarity of the exchange that made her mind replay her first day at the villa, and as if on cue, he pulled out the whistle and shattered the air with a sharp blast.

"Oh, Captain, please!" she complained, but stopped when he shot her an impatient look. She closed her eyes and waited for what was to happen next. Sure enough, doors began to slam and feet made a heavy path to the top of the stairs.

Maria couldn't help but smile. How glad she was to see them after being gone a week! She wondered if Marta lost any more teeth, if Kurt conquered his fear of mathematics. She wondered if any telegrams were finally delivered for heartsick Liesl and what dear Brigitta was reading these days.

She abandoned those thoughts as soon as she saw the children. There were only five of them. Those present did not lift their knees when they marched, not that it could really be called marching. Rather they simply walked in formation like they were going to an execution.

"Some of the children are missing," she said. The Captain looked rather chagrined at the observation.

"Yes, well, my daughter Marta is in the dining room. She hasn't finished her lunch."

"I see," Maria replied. "And what about Liesl?" The Captain gave her another strange look.

"You learned the children's names?"

"Well, of course," she said with surprise.

"That certainly saves some time. As for Liesl's whereabouts, Fraulein, that is a very good question," he muttered. "Anyone?" He paced in front of the others waiting for them to tell him where she was. They remained silent. "Are you refusing to answer because you don't know or just don't intend to tell me?"

"She isn't home, Father," Brigitta finally offered.

"That's impossible. She knows she is grounded."

"Nevertheless, it's true." It appeared to Maria that Brigitta was quite pleased with herself. It was so unlike the girl to snitch on any of her siblings, especially Liesl. She practically idolized her eldest sister.

"Do you know where she went?" Brigitta glanced at the others who clearly were not impressed with her. Maria watched as Louisa shook her head with serious warning in her eyes, but her sister smirked as she turned away.

"I'm not sure," Brigitta replied somewhat triumphantly. "I would only be guessing. But it might have something to do with-"

"Brigitta, for goodness sake! Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Do you, Louisa?" The Captain stepped in front of the thirteen year old. Defiantly she turned her head and looked away.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" The Captain spun in the direction of the voice. Liesl was standing near the door to the terrace. She held her head high as she slowly took her place in line. There was no trace of contrition. "Good afternoon, Father. I'm sorry to be late. I didn't hear the whistle."

"Where have you been?"

"Where do you think I've been, Father?" The Captain gave a low growl at her attitude and waved his hands at the others. They quickly returned upstairs, leaving the Captain, Maria and Liesl alone in the grand hall.

"I'm rather tired of these guessing games when I ask you a question, Liesl. If I find out you were out with that boy…" Liesl rolled her eyes.

"I was with my friends."

"You were not given permission to go anywhere!" He barked back. "Go to your room until dinner."

"My room?! I'm not a child!"

"Leave now, Liesl."

"Captain," Maria stepped forward as the girl stomped up the stairs and out of view. "You're a little heated. Maybe we can deal with this after everyone has settled down." The Captain turned his head sharply and gave her a piercing glare.

"Fraulein, this is usually the point when I explain that this house run on discipline, but…" He gave a weary sigh and began to walk away. "Let's just skip it."

"Uh, Captain?"

He turned back and stared at her. She was completely at a loss of what to make of this defeated version of the man that chased her out of the ballroom and raged more than the thunderstorm her first day at the villa.

"Did you want something, Fraulein? The housekeeper will be here shortly to show you to your room. Dinner will be… oh! Uh, excuse me," he stopped mid sentence as though he suddenly remembered something and turned on his heels made quick strides toward the dining room. Maria glanced up the stairs, eager to talk to the children and find out what could have happened in such a short time to turn everything upside down. Then she heard crying and before she could stop herself, she made her way to the dining room, too.

"Marta, you've got to eat something! Look! It's your favorite!" The Captain stood across the table and leaned both hands on the back of a chair while he glowered at her. The seven year old sat trembling. Her head was bowed and her tiny hands were rubbing tears from her eyes. "I don't understand this hunger strike, Marta. The nonsense needs to stop." Marta didn't respond. "Do you even hear me?!"

"Captain! Don't shout at her! All you're doing is frightening the poor thing," Maria finally intervened. He looked at her with a shocked expression, not only because she seemed to appear out of nowhere but because she dared to challenge him in front of his daughter.

"Fraulein, uh…" He snapped his fingers as if trying to remember her name.

"It's Maria, sir!" she exclaimed as panic set in. He didn't know her name, like he was meeting her for the first time!

"Yes, Fraulein Maria. You are being incredibly presumptuous and quite out of line. Your duties start tomorrow. Until then, perhaps you can just become well rested and contemplate the meaning of discipline."

"Oh? Is this what you consider discipline? Barking at a child when it is clear you have no idea what to do with her? Are you sure it's a hunger strike? Perhaps the child is ill!"

"I have consulted the doctor and he insisted her loss of appetite has nothing to do with sickness. This is pure stubbornness." Maria groaned in exasperation as she stepped closer to the little girl who finally looked up.

"Marta, darling, why won't you eat?" The girl simply stared at her in silence. Maria twisted her lips in thought, and finally picked up a fork. "Your father is right, isn't he? This is your favorite, isn't it?" Still nothing. Maria stood up and reached for the plate. "Well, I am sure it would taste better if it weren't so cold. How about I get a fresh plate and…"

Marta didn't let her finish the suggestion. She leaped out of her seat, tore the plate out of Maria's hand and tossed it across the room. Too shocked to do anything, Maria let the child slip by her. She turned to the Captain who stood with clenched jaw and fists.

"Just… brilliant," he muttered as he stormed by her. Maria chased after him.

"Captain, what happened? Why is Marta so angry?" He stopped so quickly that Maria nearly collided with him as he turned around.

"You seem to be the one full of theories, Fraulein! You solve the mystery and then you tell me." He gave an indignant flex of his arms, smoothed his hands over his suit and then spun back on his heels.

"But sir!" But he was gone and she was left standing in the hall alone. She was about to go in search of Marta when Frau Schmidt appeared and introduced herself.

"Fraulein Maria, is it? I'm Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper. This way, please."

"What's wrong with Marta?" Maria whispered as she followed the housekeeper up the stairs. The older woman said nothing, only stared forward as she carried Maria's bag and led her toward her room. "Frau Schmidt? Did something happen while I was gone?" The woman finally gave her a quick glance and scoffed.

"Keep you mind on what is your business, Fraulein. I only say this for your own good," the woman muttered as she entered the room Maria knew as hers for the last couple of months.

"Isn't Marta part of my business?"

"You and I know very well that you were asking about the Captain." Frau Schmidt accused as she dropped Maria's bag on the bed. "All governesses are the same, eager to gossip the moment they step foot into a house."

"I only wish to know what has happened that has made everyone so miserable!" Maria frowned as the housekeeper turned and marched out of the room, ignoring her protestations. "Frau… uh, excuse me!" The housekeeper closed the door behind her as she parted. Even the staff seemed affected by whatever dark spell bound the whole household. She slumped on the side of the bed and let out an exasperated groan.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

Maria whirled around to see Clarisse standing by the bathroom door, admiring the accommodations and conveniences. Maria clasped her hand to her chest and let out a small shout of surprise.

"Is that the only way you know how to make your presence known? It's quite unsettling. How did you get here anyway?"

"They don't know you, do they?" Clarisse sighed, ignoring the question and getting to the heart of the matter. "I told you. Do you understand now how very important it was that you came when you did?"

"I don't understand anything. Something is very wrong."

"Still need more evidence, do you? Very well. I knew you were stubborn," Clarisse said with a shake of her head. "Marta is Liesl's room with the others."

"How did you… oh, never mind. How am I going to get that child to eat something?"

"Oh, she eats plenty. The others sneak her food. She only refuses at mealtime."

"I imagine that is supposed to get her father's attention. Only I dare say it isn't what she had in mind."

"Oh, it wasn't her idea, not really. Kurt has a lot of sway over her."

"But why?"

"I believe it has to do with a pink parasol. And a birthday that went unobserved. Poor little thing, her own father forgot her birthday. Come to think of it, I've forgotten my birthday." Clarisse became distracted by her thoughts. "I think it's in June. No, May. Or was I born in the fall? Oh, well… it was so long ago, I guess it really doesn't matter anymore how old I am. Perk of being an angel, I suppose."

"But he didn't forget. I reminded him, even told him about the parasol. He called her on her birthday from Vienna and gave her the present when he returned. Marta was smiling for days!"

"It never happened. That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"But I remember everything! I came, I know I did, but… oh, I'm so confused!"

"I know. Rather bothersome, isn't it? And yet it meant a world of difference to one child. Imagine what a couple months meant to the lot of them. To him." Clarisse came closer and put a gentle arm around Maria's slumped shoulders. "And what a world of difference it meant for you." Maria shrugged off the woman's arm and words.

"All of this is preposterous. Things weren't this bad when I came. Something had to have happened."

"It could be that something happened. Or maybe you weren't there to stop it from happening."

"You know, don't you?" Maria narrowed her eyes warily at the old woman. She was getting desperately tired of her riddles and partial revelations. "Tell me."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, but I think you need to find out for yourself," Clarisse answered cryptically. "And I'm confident that you will." She saw the scowl on Maria's face and clicked her tongue with sympathy. "You asked for this remember? You wished you never came here the first time. Some people go their whole lives not knowing that how much they mattered in the lives of the people around them. You have been given a precious gift, Maria."

Before Maria could argue with her, Clarisse was gone again.

TBC...

 **A/N: Hang on, it's gotta get worse before it gets better. If it gets better. Mwahahaaaaa...**


End file.
